Shooting Stars
by THE Ellie
Summary: An average Transformers fanfiction. Dimension traveling included. SLOW UPDATES! SS x OC x SS
1. summary

**summary: just what the hell this is**

Just another fanfction in which four girls travelled through dimensions, struggled with life and, well died.

A story full of humor, surprises, pain and just a bit of love.


	2. prologue

**SHOOTING STARS**

\- THE_Ellie

* * *

 **prologue | how it all started**

 **Author's Note:** Hello, sooo my lazy aft finally posted the first chapter. Although this is more like a prologue than anything else, but still. This is my first Transformers story, and to be honest I'm super excited abut it. This idea was born after I read DaemonicKitten's stories called Her Twins and Stracrossed Lovers. if you haven't read them, go check them out, because they're amazing. If there are any similarities with mentioned stories, than it's purely coincidence. I would never ever use someone else's ideas or story _without_ their permission.  
Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the prologue, and that you'll stay for the ride. Also I appreciate all the feedback that I can get, so please feel free to leave comments.

 **Warning:** Please keep in mind that I'm not from an English speaking country, and even though I do my best, grammar and spelling mistakes are possible.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do _not_ own Transformers; I do however own my original characters and their plot.

 **Rating:** M for lots of cursing, violent and romantic scenes.

 **Legend:**

''speaking''

 _'thoughts'_

:Internal Comms:

 **Flashback / Time Changes / Scene Changes**

* * *

So Eli was convinced that this just wasn't her day. The day in her world was bad enough as it was and just when she thought it actually couldn't get any worse, she died. No kidding. Some idiot didn't stop at the traffic lights and ran her and her best friend over. So she didn't even make it to the damn Starbucks before vanishing and falling face first into another dimension. One would think you actually get to see a light at the end of a tunnel or get to watch your memories as they flash in front of your eyes. Nope. Nada. None of that. All that Ellie felt was the car colliding with her body, sending her flying a few good meters down the road. And then, nothing. Just blackness. Well, that was until she opened her eyes.

 **Systems: Rebooting**

 **Optics: Online**

 **Nanites: Operational**

 **Weapons: Accessible**

The first thing she saw was a bright light and yellow. Yellow and orange everywhere. Blinking a few times, making her eyes adjusted to the light, she couldn't believe what she saw. She was in the middle of a desert! Just how did she get to a freaking desert?

 _'Where the hell am I?'_ Just as she thought that, a text window appeared right in front of her eyes.

 **Location: 39° 52' 33.6684'' N**  
 **117° 13' 26.8356'' W; Nevada**

How did she get to Nevada and how did she knew that she was there? But that wasn't the only thing that worried her; she felt weird. Really weird. Her vision was much sharper, causing her to see the sand from a perspective she had never seen it before, and she would swear that she could actually hear a spider making its was through it. And then there was the height from which she was looking at things. Suddenly she felt really, really, really _big_. Just how much is possible to grow over night?

Looking down at herself, she panicked. All she saw was a metal and wires. No flesh. And definitely no clothes. Just metal. And wires.  
How was that even possible? Was she dreaming? Did she finally went crazy? Or was she just imagining things? Thoughts were flashing through her head when an idea hit her. She couldn't possibly turn into a C _ybertronian_ , could she?

Deciding she was done with sitting around doing nothing, she got up, well she _tried_. Just as she stood up, a wave of dizziness hit her, causing her to fall back down. Strange, who would've thought cybertronians could have a vertigo? Certainly not her..

Her second try was a bit better, she actually managed to get up, so she was standing now. Looking around herself, her eyes, well _optics_ landed on another bot. How come she didn't notice him/her before? A fear struck her, this could mean problems. Was it an Autobot? Was there more of them? If so, what were they doing here? Could her situation get any worse? Well, it could if by any chance the bot laying in front of her were a decepticon. That would mean even more problems.

 _'There is only one way how to find out, isn't there?'_ Sighing, she collected all of her courage and took a little step in the bot's direction. And she did so successfully. She stood still for a few seconds, just to make sure she wouldn't land on her ass again, then she continued. Step by step. No pun intended. Baby steps. That's better - baby step by baby step.

After what felt like forever, she found herself standing in front of the unconscious Cybertronian. She was nervous, if she were a human, she would've been sweating. Fortunately for her, Cybertronians don't sweat, so she was good. Her mother always told her to be happy about even the smallest things..

But back to the problem at hand; it was fifty-fifty chance that she would die today. _Offline_.

Seriously, let's think about it the situation for a second. She was in the middle of a desert, somewhere in Nevada - USA. She woke up in a different body, most importantly - in a cybertronian one. She's literally just learned to walk again. How could she possibly fight a Deception? Was there even any chance she would manage to fight them off? She didn't even know how to use her weapons, if she even had any.

Lost in her thoughts, Eli didn't even notice the bot coming to conscious and onlining their optics. The grayish bot flinched and tried to get up, at the same time Eli finally noticed and without thinking, the thingy that looked almost like a bracelet on her right arm shifted and _transformed_ into a sword.

Scratch that, so apparently she did have weapons. And some kind of self defense system. That was a good thing, it meant that maybe, just maybe there was a teeny tiny possibility she wouldn't die today.

Her optics fixed at the ground in front of her, a wave of dizziness washed over her. The weird way she felt before was nothing against the way she was feeling now. It felt like she was hot, but cold at the same time, and this tingling sensation travelled all over her body. And for a minute there she felt like her emotions went crazy; she was confused again and shocked and _scared_.  
However, by some strange coincidence, she just knew that those weren't her emotions. They felt different, intense, but at the same time dampened just enough for her to know, that it wasn't her feeling this way. And somewhere deep down, she knew that she could easily mute them, if she really, really wanted to.

Setting her gaze upon the bot, that was standing in front of her, her optics widened once she saw the color of the bot's optics. They were purple. But that wasn't that much shocking, she had read many fan fictions in which were mentioned other optic colors, along with purple. Once Eli's optics connected with the other bot's, it was almost like she could see the dots connecting, and all of sudden she knew who she was looking at.

 _''Monika?''_


	3. Chapter 1

**SHOOTING STARS**

\- THE_ELLIE

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello, so a new chapter's here! However I'm really not happy with it - mainly because it's way too short. Yeah, I do know it's short, but better than nothing right? The thing is that school is a real pain in the aft - I have so many things to do. Duh. So maybe think of this as a preview of the official first chapter?

Also, if you like this story and want to 'keep in touch' you can find me on Tumblr. I'm going to post a lot of things about SS and Transformers and stuff. The user name's THE_Ellie. So yeah, go check it out... You know, if you want to...

 **Warning:** Please keep in mind that I am not from an English speaking country, and even though I do my best, grammar and spelling mistakes _are_ possible.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own Transformers (credits go to the rightful owners), I _do_ however own my original characters and their plot.

 **Rating:** M for lots of cursing, violent and romantic scenes.

 **Legend:**

''speaking''

 _'thoughts'_

:Internal Comms:

 **Flashback / Time Changes / Scene Changes**

* * *

 **comment section**

 _ImpartingAbyss said: Can't wait! I'm a sucker for SS/oc/SS stories._

Hi, so am I! There isn't many good ones though; hopefully I'll do well.. Thank you for commenting and I hope you'll enjoy the story! :)

MoonlightEvie0300 _said: Ooooh great and interesting start. Can't wait for the next chapter! XD_

Thank you so so much. I'm really excited about this new chapter, because - well you'll see yourself. XD However once again, thank you for your comment and enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

 **chapter one: dimension traveling 101**

The two now cybertronian femmes, that had considered and treated each other like the sister they never had, were now having what felt like a staring down competition. To Eli it felt like hours, since she had realized the unfamiliar bot was indeed her best friend; they've been glaring at each other since. And it could easily continue for hours, considering Cybertronians didn't have any needs nor eyelids to blink.

''Eli? Is that really you?'' Monika frowned in confusion, not understanding the reason she was automatically speaking in English, instead of Czech, her native language. Although at the moment, that was probably the least weird thing since she was a huge robot made of metal; looking quite similar to the bots from the Transformers movies.

Eli vented; the hot air running through her inner workings causing her temperature rise a bit, only for her fans to kick in and try to cool her frame down, back to its optimal warmth. ''Yeah. It's me.'' Eli knew just how confused she felt, when she had woken up. So she couldn't even imagine how confused Moni must have felt when she opened her eyes and realized that she was no longer a human. Although she was aware that her friend would want an explanation, all Eli wanted to do was wrap her hands - _servos_ around her and seek the comfort she so desperately craved for. But before she could do so, Monika was faster; with free long steps she cut the space between them and wrapped her servos around Eli's slightly taller frame.

It only took a few seconds for Eli to realize what her friend was doing, before she sneaked her own servos around the smaller femme. Eli could _feel_ a flow of emotions coming from her; love joy, fear _, confusion_.. She still wasn't sure how it was possible; she did have a pretty good idea though. At the moment, she was convinced that when they were both being resurrected, somehow a sibling bond was formed along the way. Resurrected; such a weird word to say. But it was the only suitable word that she could use in their situation; the truth was that they had died. That's right, she remembered. When she locked her optics with Moni's it all came back to her. How they were headed to Starbucks, the crossing and the accident. She remembered it all. And yes, it all sounded rather funny and unbelievable, but that was the only reasonable explanation she could think of. Well reasonable; waking up in a cybertronian body, with a sibling bond between her best friend and herself didn't sound reasonable at all. So, it was the _only_ explanation she could think of.

''What happened? How did we turn into _robots_?'' Monika took a step back, giving Eli her personal space; she knew just much it was important to her. ''Tell me what happened.'' She gripped Eli's servo tightly, almost cutting of the circulation. Not that she knew there was any; she didn't know a single thing about cybertronian anatomy..

Purple optics meeting purple optics, Eli shifted under the intense stare her friend was giving her, she was positive that if she'd keep Moni in the dark any longer, she would ended up getting killed. _'Here we go..'  
_ ''Do you remember?''

''What?'' Eli watched, amazed just how quickly the angry 'I wanna know everything right now' look on Moni's face turned into a confused one; it was quite funny and if she were in a different situation she would of laughed. ''What are you talking about?''

''Just think and tell me what you remember.''

And so Moni did.. The Starbucks; they wanted to grab a quick coffee. They were crossing the road when it happened; the car came out of nowhere. It happened so quickly; she could remember the car colliding with her body, causing her to fly a good few meters before landing on the cold asphalt. She flinched at the sudden rush of memories; they felt so real that for a second she was convinced it was happening. But they disappeared as fast as they came, and she was brought back to the very _new_ reality.

''The accident, an-and the car.'' Moni's optics widened as the realization settled in. ''We died!''


	4. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Okay, so I want to apologize for not updating for so long. There was so much going on in my life and writing was kinda the least important thing at that moment. However now I'm back. I'm still not sure just how regularly I'm going to update cause I'm still trying to adjust my schedule. Don't worry though - I'm not giving up on this story. And now - enjoy!

 **Warning:** Please keep in mind that I am not from an English speaking country, and even though I do my best, grammar and spelling mistakes _are_ possible.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own Transformers (credits go to the rightful owners), I _do_ however own my original characters and their plot.

 **Rating:** M for lots of cursing, violent and possible romantic scenes.

 **Legend:**

''speaking''

 _'thoughts'_

:Internal Comms:

 **Flashback / Time Changes / Scene Changes**

* * *

 **SHOOTING STARS**

 **chapter 2**

* * *

So, how do you think you feel when you realize you have died? Do you scream and shout till your throat goes dry and you can't even speak anymore? Do you throw things, break things maybe? Do you just destroy everything in your sight? Or there is this tiny possibility that you completely freeze and don't move until someone or something breaks you out of it? Truth is, that a situation like this is kinda - well, let's say not exactly common. After all, you don't die every day.

Eli belived that Monika did handle the situation quite well. No screaming. No tearing things apart; truth to be told, there wasn't much to destroy except the arid ocean of sand and some plants here and there. It was probably a good thing they hadn't woken up in the middle of a city or any inhabited area for that matter.

''Are you okay?'' Eli asked carefully, she didn't want to overwhelm her cause it was a lot to take in. Considering her not just best friend but really the bestest - the sister she never had and always hoped for.

* * *

 **''I still don't understand - they're sentient robots for fucks sake so why stay here with humans?'' Monika didn't understand the logic behind Prime's actions; they were aliens - sentient creature much more powerful than humans and more than capable of claiming Earth theirs if wanted so. Why would they possibly want to stay under the command humans?**

 **''Cybertronians not robots. And because there isn't any better option.''**

* * *

''Yeah.'' Monika let vented heavily. ''No. I don't know. This is just too much for me. I don't even know what to think.''

Eli nodded, millions of thoughts were running through her processor as she desperately tried to make sense of their uncommon situation. And she was failing miserably; her new super computer brain went through every possible scenario of what could have happened and yet everything sounded so unbelievable - so unimaginable. _It was just impossible._

If she were back home and someone told her dimension traveling was a real thing she'd probably laughed at their face. And now there she was, in a whole different dimension and in a whole different body. It was ridiculous.

It just wasn't possible. She read fanfictions about characters that were sucked into another dimension where transformers or any other fandom was real. But reading about it and living it were two very different things. Besides how could something like this even happen?

''You know, I don't understand this either...'' Eli looked around; her optics scanning her surroundings for any possible threat. She knew very well that if they were cybertronians it meant Autobots were around and if there were Autobots - the Decepticons weren't far away. And Decepticons meant trouble. ''We should probably get out of here. Decepticons could show up at any moment.''

Monika's optics widened as the realization sunk in. ''You mean the bad guys with red eyes?'' You see she didn't know much about the whole Transformers fandom cause she had never really been a fan nor particularly liked the movies; she did know a few basic things though; for example that the red eyed 'robots' were bad and their presence only meant that bad things were about to happen.

Rather than confirming the obvious Eli kept her optics open and scanned their surroundings for any sign of danger. It seemed that luck was on their side. _For now._ They needed to quickly get out of there, find some pretty vehicles to scan and lay low for some time to think things through. In her processor it sounded easy but truth was she wasn't even sure if they could do such thing. For all she knew they could end up being unable to do _anything_. She had no idea hot to scan an object and transform into it. They had to take things slow though - one matter at time. Now the most important thing was to move. ''We have to get outta here.. Can you stand up?''

Monika acted out on instinct; before she even thought it through she found herself nodding her head to show that she was more than okay with standing up herself. The events that followed happened rather quickly; once she stood up to her full height, which was a little under 14', her right pede gave out under her weight and a few seconds later she was spread out on the sand.

She looked up at her best friend but avoided her optics in embarrassment. She wasn't new to any kinds of faux pas; she had quite a few of them in her life, but not knowing how to walk definitely belonged to the top ten. ''Okay, I might need some help.''

Eli hummed in agreement and leaned down for Monika's servos. Her digits wrapped themselves around them and with surprisingly little to none force she pulled her back to her pedes. Then her servos stayed at the place for a few seconds longer just to make sure that Monika wasn't going to fall again; when she didn't even stagger, only then Eli slowly let go. And when her servos were back lazily resting along her body a weird feeling took over her; almost as if she didn't really want to let go of Monika. When she was holding her she felt safe and at peace; like everything was going to be okay. She was sure it had to the something with the bond or whatever the hell it was that was formed between them. Right now though there were more important things to take care of.

Eli looked around herself for the last time before venting and making the first step. ''Let's go.''

* * *

 **meantime NEST base, Diego Garcia**

Saying that Optimus Prime wasn't thrilled was an understatement of the year. He was making his way out of a conference that included some of the world politicians and the main subject of the conversation were cybertronian weapons and the very last fragment of the AllSpark. It was no news to the Prime that the U.S government wanted nothing more than having access to the cybertronian technology; the cube included. In the heat of a moment he had agreed to the president's wish of keeping the shard in the care of humans. It was going to be moved to a newly built facility with top security during the next earth month. It was a small concession compered to giving out any of their weaponry; despite that he could already hear the protests of his fellow Autobots. It was however a needed and thought through move; agreeing to entrusting the shard to the government's hands was like a throwing a bone the a hungry dog. It captured all the politicians' focus and made them forget about any armament; at least for a while. Hopefully it'll be enough time for him to come with any other reasonable arguments why giving them any cybertronian technology wasn't a good idea.

He was almost back at his temporary office when he saw one of the higher ranks soldiers running towards him. Being his considerate self he stopped in his tracks and let the soldier catch up with him. When he was just a few steps away he stopped and saluted. ''Sir we came across two cybertronian signals.''

Optimus nodded and let the soldier lead the way. Even though he always tried his best when around humans, he always felt rather awkward whenever he was walking with them. Taking small steps took him some focus and sometimes he found himself caught up in concentrating so hard that he stopped paying attention the the ongoing conversations. This soldier however seemed to be more of a quiet type since he didn't say anything else. It was strange, yet quite refreshing; usually the sharper and seasoned soldiers asked all different kinds of questions about his kind and culture. And he dared to say that even Ratchet would be uncomfortable answering some of them.

When they reached the main hangar of communication where resided some of the world best hackers and soldiers of their field Optimus was taken by surprise by the racket that was taking place in front of his very optics. Soldiers were running from one computer to another one, screaming and shouting over each other; there were sheets of paper all over the tables, chairs, computers, they were even scattered on the ground and under the tables too. The big screen that was placed on the wall opposite of the Prime was connected to one of the many expensive looking computers and was showing a map of the North America, more precisely the state of Nevada. The two red flashing spots that were slowly moving were the new cybertronian signals.

One quick look over the collected data was enough to make Optimus feel rather uneasy; the signals weren't registered under a faction therefore there was no telling whether the bots were Autobots or Decepticons. He quickly tossed that though aside; Decepticons probably wouldn't feel the need to hide the origin of their signal especially with no autobot around, so the most likely option was that the new bots were neutrals. Which was a shocking news to him; until now he was sure no neutrals survived the war. He didn't even know about any neutrals leaving Cybertron in the first place. Was it possible they came across his message to the rest of the autobot to come to Earth? Probably. However neutrals tended to stay away from both factions so if his message found its way to them why would they possibly decide to come to the one planet that the Autobots inhabited?

''Prime sir, the cybertronians signals were detected in Nevada close to Texas proximately ten minutes ago.'' One of the soldiers stated before he turned around and shouted at the two soldiers who were arguing to 'cut it off'. Then he turned back so he was facing the big bot and just as he was opening his mouth to ask the question he was so eager about Optimus spoke up.

''We need to find out on which side those Cybertronians stand and whether they are hurt in any way.'' Then his optics fixed at the screen again. The following sentence changed their lives forever. ''We are going to Nevada.''

* * *

 **somewhere in the desert**

Monika didn't know for how long they were walking now, even though she knew that she could easily find out; her new computer like brain worked ridiculously well and it seemed that it managed to do a large amount of things at the same time. Like keeping track of time for example. It was almost creepy, just how the hell was she able to pinpoint the exact time and place that she was currently at? Just how did she know that? It didn't make sense any more than turning into a giant robot.

Was she experimented on? Was that it? If so then why couldn't she remember anything else except for the stupid car crash? She would swear that was the last thing happening to her before waking up in the middle of Nevada. It didn't make sense; nothing did at the moment.

Saying she was uncomfortable would be stating the obvious; even though she was moving rather briskly and was a few steps ahead of Eli she still swayed on her feet from time to time and almost fell a few times just because she didn't pay enough attention to the ground. When she tripped over her pedes for the fifth time Eli just had to speak up.

''Are you okay?'' Right after the words left her mouth she cringed at the stupidity of the sentence. Who would ask such a question in a situation like this? _A thoughtful friend maybe._ ''I know, stupid question…''

Monika stopped in her tracks, with her back facing her best friend she thought hard about the words she was going to say. What was she supposed to say anyway? That she was fine? That she wasn't fine at all? She didn't even really know how she felt about all of this. It felt so surreal.

 _'Fuck it.'_ Was the last thing that went through her head when she still couldn't find any possible words that would comfort her nor herself and so she just decided to tell the truth. ''I don't think so.'' With that her legs made their mind and gave out under her weight and she dropped to the ground. One would say that she made of metal you don't really feel things but damn did she feel the rocks jabbing their way deeper into her legs.

''I mean physically I'm perfect,'' well that wasn't the entire truth - that rocks might didn't cause any critical injuries but those dents weren't pleasurable either; not that she would ever say that out loud. ''but mentally.. I don't know, I'm just so confused. And - and scared. God I'm scared'' Her eyes burned with tears and her heart clenched in pain when she thought about her family and friends.. And Decepticons. She might wasn't such a big fan of Transformers to know every bot that was ever created but she knew just how much trouble Decepticons caused in the movies. And even though Eli nor her said it out lout it was painfully obvious that they weren't in their world anymore. And man did that terrify her. And she didn't know what was worse; worrying about her family back home or her life. ''How do you do that? How are you so calm?'' Her voice cracked and she went from being rather emotionally stable to crying her eyes out and sobbing uncontrollably in less than forty seconds.

Eli was awestruck. She didn't expect Monika to react this way. And it was stupid to think she would react any other way; she woke up in a whole different dimension and in a whole different body just a what - an hour ago? _'Stupid, stupid, stupid..I should have expected it..'_ A wave of guilt washed over her as she examined the femme in front of her. What was she supposed to tell her?

''You know what? I might seem calm, but I'm everything but that inside.'' She kneeled in front of Monika and fiddled her digits nervously. ''Being scared is okay.. When I woke up I was terrified and I had no idea what to do.'' She grasped her hand and smiled at her in hope it would make her feel more at ease.

Monika just sighed and turned her gaze away. She didn't believe a word Eli said, not that because she thought of her as of a liar but because she was always so brave. And now she was telling her that she was afraid too? She very seriously doubted it. She glanced back up at her when the pressure on her hand grew, not enough for it to be uncomfortable though. It was just enough to make her feel secure and protected.

''And then I found you and I knew that everything is going to be okay. Because together we can do anything.'' She was looking into Monika's eyes when saying that and she knew that somehow her words made bigger impact on her than she could ever hope for. The best thing about it was that everything she said was true.

''My my, what do we have here?''

Eli flinched and snapped her helm towards the direction of the voice; when she realized who the voice belonged to she almost fainted. There they stood, just a few meters away. _Decepticons._

* * *

 **words: 2,816**


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So… Truth to be told, this chapter took a lot out of me. I feel like the fighting scene isn't the best, but I promise I'll do better the next time.. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

 **comment section**

 _ImpartingAbyss_ _said: Nice start, can't wait to see what happens next!_ **  
**

Thank you! I'm really excited about this next chapter.. I hope that you'll like it.

* * *

 **SHOOTING STARS**

 **chapter 3**

 **False Hopes**

* * *

Well, more like a _Decepticon_. One. But a bad guy nevertheless. A Seeker… _A Seeker_ … That's an interesting word right? When Eli first came across this term in the Transformers franchise she was captivated by the way it sounded. Seeker, seeker, seeker…. If you say it more than once in a short period of time you'll know why she found the liking in this particular word. Or maybe you still don't understand and she is just a weirdo. Whatever.

A seeker is a Decepticon jet trooper who has the body type of a dorito. At least that much she remembered from the research she had done back home. There was a list of known Seekers at the Transformers Wiki and from what she could recall there was only one with orange almost golden plating.

 _''Sunstorm.''_ She flinched at the slightly higher pitch of her voice that gave off she was startled by his unexpected presence. The Seeker's helm snapped back towards her direction and his optics widened in surprise. He had never met this femme before in his life that much he knew for sure; he would've remembered a body like that, even in protoform. However shock and surprise were quickly superseded with smugness as his lip plates turned into a smirk. **_''Do I know you femme?''_**

Eli's expression turned into a scowl when she realized those clicks she just heard were Cybertronian. She was very good at linguistics back in her human years and yet, out of all the eight languages she was fluent at, Cybertronian surely wasn't one of them. _Obviously_.

Just as she was going to say something she would probably regret later, Monika spoke up. **_''_** ** _I don't think so..''_** She said, still a little unsure just how the hell did she understand him. It felt easy to her, way too easy. Almost natural; as if she was speaking her native language. But then when she really thought about it, it sounded nothing like any Earth language she had heard before. It seemed to be just series of clicks; sounds she shouldn't be able to make in the first place. But considering their situation, speaking an alien language wasn't the strangest thing happening at the moment. When she turned her helm she found Eli staring at her with her mouth wide open; she just shrugged and shook her helm a little to let her now that she too wasn't aware how exactly she did it.

 _ **''You two just landed?''**_ He looked around, his crimson optics scanning their surroundings for any sign of broken pods. There weren't any. Strange.

 _ **''Uh, I guess you could say that…''**_ Monika said and gave Eli a worried look. This wasn't going to end well. How big was the possibility of that mech letting them leave peacefully? Like 0.00001 percent? Probably _less_. And yet she found herself wishing he would just turn around and fly wherever he came from.

Eli eyed the bot warily as she thought about their next steps. Talking him into letting them go probably wasn't an option. Running off and screaming for help was out too. He would catch them right away, they've just learned to walk after all. Fight him was the only option left. But just thinking about them two fighting a mech who had thousands of years of battle experience was absurd. How could they possibly fight a mech bigger and taller then them? On top of that a Seeker?

 ** _''What are you doing here?''_** The mech looked at Ellie, expecting her to be the one answering this time. Considering she hadn't said a word yet. His optics glowed in red and his lip plates were curled into a sneer. It was obvious that his patience was running thin.

''Ugh-'' She raised her hands and took a few steps back. ''could you maybe speak English so that everyone involved understands you?''

Sunstorm's optics widened in surprise as the realization kicked in. This femme didn't know Cybertronian. How was that possible he didn't know, what he did know, was that Starscream would surely like to know about two of very few femmes that there was left. He smirked and took a few steps closer to them.

The two femmes simultaneously took a few steps back in order to keep some space between themselves and the orange mech. Neither of them really wanted to share their personal space with a Decepticon. Eli stepped in front of Monika, making herself a living shield. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her. ''Don't come any closer or-''

''Or what?'' The mech's smile grew wider and his optics seemed to glow brighter then before, if it was even possible. It was no secret he loved a good hunt. He was a psychopath; he very much enjoyed playing with his prey right before he tore them to shreds. And these two femmes were left alone, only in their protoform and from what he noticed unarmed. This was going to be painfully easy.

'' _Or I'll kill you_.'' Eli didn't know what had gotten into her but the words already left her mouth and there was nothing she could do to take them back. And so she did her best to hide her surprise and took a battle stance. She was way too caught up in being eaten alive by her emotions and so she didn't even take a few seconds to think about what was planning on doing.

The mech let out a menacing chuckle as he slowly made his way towards the femme that had dared to threaten him. It was funny that she thought she could take him down. She was brave. Brave, but utterly stupid. He was taller, bigger and way more powerful than her. Her protoform was sleek and skinny, obviously she had more speed than strength. ''You can't be serious. You look like you can't hurt a fly.'' Now he was standing just a few centimeters away, towering above her; he reached out to her and slid his digit down her cheek plate. Even though she was in her protoform, there was no denying she was quite a beautiful femme. He could definitely see himself with a mate like her. And she was feisty too. Just how he liked them… ''How about this - I'll get us rid of your little companion here,'' His gaze wondered over Monika's frame, but after a few seconds his optics were once again fixed on the femme that has captured his interest. ''and then we could have a little.. _Fun_.''

Eli's optics widened and she had to try really hard not to puke at his words. Never mind the fact it wasn't physically possible.. She knew very well what the meaning behind fun was, and saying she was more than uninterested would be the understatement of the day. If there was something that could piss her off in less than three seconds it was obscene comments like this. All of sudden it felt like someone stabbed her with a red-hot knife as her levels of anger rapidly grew to red numbers. No matter the species, men just couldn't help themselves, could they? She was going to have to teach him a lesson then. She was going to hurt him. Badly. She wanted to beat the hell out of him until he was laying on the ground in a puddle of his own energon.

Before the mech had any chance to say something else, the femme closed the small distance between them and threw her servo in his direction; her fist made a contact with his face, sending him to the ground as he wasn't expecting her actions. She didn't hesitate and pounced down at him; using her weight in order to keep him in place, she wrapped her servos around the orange mech's neck. He was however stronger and quickly gained the upper hand. It took one swift move and he turned them around, switching their positions in the process.

Under his weight Eli was completely unable to move; Sunstorm was now straddling her and his servos were wrapped around hers, holding them in place above her helm. His optics glowed in excitement and his lip plates were once again curled into a sly smile. He was definitely enjoying himself. ''What were you saying?''

Eli growled angrily and glared at the mech with hatred. She wasn't planning on going down easily; she knew very well that the chances of her winning the fight were almost non-existent, that however didn't seem to matter at the moment as she somehow managed to free one of her legs and kick the mech off of her. Using the momentum, she rose to her feet and distanced herself from the mech that was now laying in front of her.

 **Battle Programming: On**

She had no idea what was going on, but she couldn't think straight; all of sudden her mind was clouded, the only thing she could focus on was _surviving_. Everything was happening so fast; her vision sharpened and she was seeing red. There through her newly modified veins was flowing anger of a kind she had never felt before in her nineteen years of existence. She couldn't think straight, damn she wasn't thinking at all at the moment. Her consciousness was slowly being pushed somewhere deep into the fog and her body acted out on its own as if this wasn't the first time.

When the orange mech finally stood up, the arrogant smirk disappeared from his face plates very quickly when he noticed the look in the femme's optics. He had seen that look before. Usually in the gladiator pits, on a certain pair of twins.. Long story short, that look meant trouble. _'Just who the frag is this femme?'_

Her once purple optics were now glowing bright white and there was absolutely no emotion in them whatsoever. None at all. The femme let out a battle cry as she launched herself at the bigger mech. This time however, he was expecting her move and dodged right, sending the femme to the ground. She recovered just as fast as she went down and was soon back on her pedes.

Eli let out a barbaric growl, sending shivers down the taller mech's back strut. Apparently, she wasn't pleased with any of his antics. Instead of jumping into action, this time she stood still. If there wasn't for the quiet sound of her cooling fans, the mech could be fooled into thinking she was some kind of statue the humans made.

Sunstorm wasn't a patient mech and so it took only a minute before he was making the first move. He probably should have run off when he had the chance though. His optics widened in horror when his fist was stopped mid-air before it could do any damage to the smaller femme. Her lip plates curled into a smirk as she squeezed even harder, crushing the mech's servo in the process.

The bot let out an ear-piercing screech; if they were in any other situation, Eli would probably make fun of him for sounding like a femme, now though she had more important things to do. Like ripping his head off, for example. And she didn't waste a single minute; while the mech was too caught up in inspecting the scope of his wound, the femme was already reaching out for him again. She buried her digits into the tangle of cables at the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her, ripping out most of them in the process.

Eli blocked out the screaming and focused at the task at hand; the pain had sent the bot to the ground so ho was now kneeling in the sand in a very convenient position, with his back facing her. Her processor was running through every single set of moves that was programmed into it and when Sunstorm tried to stand up, she rose her pede off the ground and kicked him into the lower back plating, sending him back down.

''I said,'' She wrapped her servos around the Seeker's helm and placed her knee onto the middle of his wings; pressing her knee down while her servos pulled into the other direction, it didn't take as much force as expected to separate the helm from the rest of the body. ''that I'm going to kill you.'' Her voice was deep and dangerous.

The anger that worked as a catalyst for the battle programming to turn on slowly but surely ran out and Eli was back to her original self. Her optics were once again purple and her body seemed to be more relaxed than before, thanks to the beating she got to do.

Monika who was the whole time standing a few meters away, watching everything with her mouth wide open, carefully walked closer to her friend. She tried to appear calm and collected, but her optics were filled with concern. She wasn't entirely sure what exactly she had witnessed, but she knew Eli kicked ass. Or aft, for that matter. She wasn't stupid and knew just how dangerous the stunt was though; facing a mech possibly thousands of years older than herself? Without a backup? In a whole different body? The more she thought about it, the more she found it incredibly awesome and stupid at the same time.

When she was standing in an acceptable distance she stopped and let her optics wonder down Eli's form, looking for any possible injury. She wasn't really confident in what she was looking for, but except a few very small dents, there was nothing.

 **Scan Object?**

Monika flinched when a text window appeared somewhere deep in her mind. It had happened a few times before, so she knew what to do, but it was still very weird. Having computer brain and all. She chose the three letter word and let her scanners do the work for her.

Eli was still crunching in the sand, where she collapsed the moment she got hold of herself, trying to process just what the hell has just happened. Has she just went through a battle programming? A Berserker mode? The same programming the Terror Twins had? And if so, how did she gain it? She had always thought that these programmings were achieved by brutal treatment and conditions, such as fighting in the gladiator pits. But she had never in her human life did anything close to that.

She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice the tingling sensation ran over her frame, signaling that her best friend mastered the use of her scanners. When she finally landed her optics on her, it was all over and Monika was more at ease hence knowing her friend wasn't injured during her escapades. ''What the holy hell was that?!''

Eli didn't flinch at the sudden outburst, instead she slowly got up and dusted herself off. She didn't necessarily feel like answering the question, partly because she herself wasn't sure what had occurred. ''I kicked ass.'' Her lip plates curled into a small smile, hoping Monika would get the message and drop it. She really didn't want to talk about it; a small part of her actually felt bad for killing that bot. He was a Cybertronian after all, and she knew there was only little of them left.

Monika could be emphatic when she wanted to. And knowing Eli for quite a few years, she had learned that pushing her into talking about something she wasn't up for could end very, very badly; getting the message, she changed the subject. ''How did he find us anyway?'' Her optics wondered over the now unnaturally still orange frame, shivers running down her spine. He was actually dead. She had never seen a dead body before in her life. _'Well, I guess there's first for everything, huh?'_ She couldn't help her cynical thoughts about the situation at hand.

''Cybertronians give off these weird signatures that tell whether you're an Autobot or a Decepticon. They usually mask them though.'' Her shoulders slumped as her mood did a whole 180 turn. That, was another problem. They could hide as much as wanted to, but the Decepticons would find them anyway if they didn't learn how to hide their signatures. ''We lured him.''

''Well, can we turn it off?'' Monika's optics glowed with hope and determination. There had to be something. Anything, that would help them survive.

''Sure.'' Eli gave her a funny look before adding. ''We just don't know how.''

Monika suppressed the urge to roll her optics at her friend's sarcasm, it was after all one of those things she adored about her. ''Thank you, captain Obvious. Any ideas?''

''In one fanfiction I read, the military tried to hide the Allspark by putting it under the ground. Low temperatures also worked.'' Eli sighed in defeat. ''But that's different.''

''Maybe not.''

Eli rolled her optics and gave Monika a pointed look. ''Even if it worked out, and that's a big if, where do you think we could hide? Antarctica?'' She appreciated her determination though. She always had.

Monika wanted to scream. She couldn't bring herself to believe that there was nothing they could do in order to successfully avoid any other possible decepticon rendezvous. At the moment, she'd gladly dig herself a way through the numerous layers of clay if it meant they wouldn't run into the red eyed bots. She probably wouldn't admit it, but she was terrified and just thinking about meeting them anytime soon made her feel nauseous. ''But if Decepticons were able to track us down, it means that Autobots could too. They might be already on their way here, right?''

Eli nodded, confirming Monika's thoughts. The Autobots coming for their rescue was a possibility, but could they rely on them? Maybe their satellites didn't notice them landing and they didn't even know they existed. It was a nice imago though, the Autobots coming to save the day again. But then, if they came, would they trust them? Would they help them out? Not without having suspicions about their loyalty and origins. What if the Autobots evaluated them as Decepticon spies? As a threat that needed to be taken care of? ''Maybe..'' She scanned their surroundings, optics once again landing on the corpse laying a few meters away. ''But I don't feel like sitting around and waiting to be rescued.''

Monika understood perfectly. She herself wasn't up for sitting around, waiting for a prince on a white horse. ''What's the plan?'' She wasn't sure why she expected her best friend, who was in the very same mental and physical situation as herself, to have any ideas or plans at all. But she sure as hell hoped for her to have some.

''We need alt-modes.''

* * *

 **meantime somewhere above Indian Ocean**

William Lennox was currently sitting in a plane that was filled with his comrades, human and Cybertronian alike, on a way to Mojave Desert. Their satellites picked up some unidentified Cybertronian signals that landed there a few hours ago. The mission was easy; get in, find out whether those Cybertronians were allies and if so, take them back to the base. If not, eliminate the threat. He certainly hoped they were good guys; the Autobots could definitely use some extra pair of hands.

He let his gaze wonder around the plane, taking everything in. There weren't many human soldiers on the board hence it was in a way Cybertronian welcome home party; he always felt grateful whenever he had a chance to be a part of this. The last time they did this, they were going to Kentucky as that was the place the Minor Twins landed. Their GPS was broken but fortunately they hadn't struck an inhabited region. The media presented it as a meteorite landing and luckily there wasn't anyone snooping around to find out whether the news were true.

Will's eyes roamed around until they landed on the Terror Twins; they were parked in their breathtaking alt-modes, close to each other as always. The golden Lamborghini steeling his attention as it usually did whenever it was around. His paint job really was a masterpiece, not that he would ever say it out loud. He knew better than adding up to the mech's ego, God knew it was already huge as it was. He always had his guard up around the former gladiator, not entirely trusting him with humans nearby. He knew that his loyalty lied with the Autobots and his twin, that much Optimus made clear, but Sunstreaker wasn't afraid of voicing his disgust with human kind, he even threatened quite a lot of the soldiers that dared to come way too close to him. Sideswipe, on the other hand, was a whole different story; he was a vey energetic yet laid back mech at the same time, with a passion for pranks. Sure he did get on Will's nerves sometimes, but he still he found himself enjoying Sideswipe's presence whenever he was around.

Even though he did this a few times before, Will was nervous. Every time they were picking up Cybertronians they were sure it was Autobots landing. Even when they didn't know names, they knew those landing were on their side. Today was different; they had no idea what was waiting for them. And that fact scared him a little.

He had spoken to Optimus before they took off and he had explained that there was a possibility those two Cybertronians were Neutrals, hence they weren't broadcasting a faction signal. And from what he had heard from Ironhide, Neutrals coming to Earth wouldn't be the best news. They didn't want to join any faction, and it was obvious that the government wouldn't let them wonder around without having some sort of control over them. That would mean trouble cause Neutral apparently didn't like being controlled by anyone. And the last thing NEST needed was more issues with government; they had enough on their plate already.

* * *

 **words: 3,853**


End file.
